


Грызун

by Luchiana



Series: Движение навстречу [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, Pets, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Локи обнаруживает, что у Стрэнджа есть домашний питомец.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Движение навстречу [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684021
Kudos: 18





	Грызун

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: грызун

Локи жил в Санктум Санкторум уже несколько месяцев, а питомца _доктора_ Стрэнджа видел впервые. В просторном аквариуме, выложенном галькой и мхом, оборудованном автоматической поилкой и подачей питания и снабжённом ещё множеством мелочей, обитал явно не мидгардского происхождения грызун: слишком пёстрый сине-оранжевый окрас для местной фауны. По виду то ли длиннохвостый хомяк, то ли раскормленный тушканчик, но юркий и прыткий, как белка.

Стрэндж запустил руку в аквариум, и зверушка по имени Целий Аврелиан тут же скакнула в подставленную ладонь и шустро взобралась по рукаву на плечо. Локи потянулся было пригладить пальцем пушистую мордочку безобидного с виду существа, как это существо вдруг пребольно вцепилось в палец зубами.

— Кажется, ты ему не очень понравился, — довольно усмехнулся Стрэндж. — Даже странно, с кинжалами-то ты на него не кидался.

Морщась и шипя под насмешливым взглядом _доктора_ , Локи потряс пострадавшей рукой и сунул укушенный палец в рот. Вредный маленький грызун. Весь в хозяина.

Хозяин почесал тварюшку под мордочкой, и та счастливо зажмурилась.

***  
Подгадывая моменты, когда Стрэнджа наверняка не было в храме, Локи ещё несколько раз пытался подружиться с мелкой живностью. Отчасти со скуки, отчасти — утереть нос заносчивому человечишке. Так, по крайней мере, Локи повторял себе каждый раз, когда заглядывал в комнату с аквариумом. Он руками подсыпал в специальный лоточек корма, играл со зверьком в перетягивание прутика и наколдовывал ему яркие пузыри, которые тот азартно гонял по всему аквариуму. Но на руки упорно не шёл — только тяпал за пальцы.

— Любимые лакомства этой маленькой твари — яблоки и морковь.

От неожиданности Локи вздрогнул: Вонг появился за его спиной совершенно бесшумно. Тот подошёл к аквариуму, протянул зверьку кусочек морковки, и Целий, схватив передними лапками лакомство, с готовностью переместился на его ладонь. Вонг гладил его пальцем между ушами, пока зверёк звонко хрустел морковкой.

Локи принял как можно более равнодушный вид.

— Мне безразличны предпочтения в еде какого-то неразумного животного.

Вонг его будто не услышал.

— Стивен, вскоре после того, как стал хранителем, принёс его, едва живого. Вылечил, выходил да так и оставил: его родной мир погиб и, надо полагать, этот экземпляр последний в своём роде. Боевой парень, только и делал, что кусался поначалу. Стивену больше всего доставалось. Он и так к нему, и эдак. А однажды грыз в его присутствии яблоко и дал кусочек. И это был первый раз, когда этот мелкий поганец позволил кому-то себя погладить.

Локи тихо позлорадствовал: оказывается, это не он в немилости, этот Стрэндж банально купил благосклонность зверька.

— Трогательная история, которая мне, к слову, совершенно не интересна, — бросил он.

— В храме, в отличие от Камар-Таджа, всегда пусто, — продолжил Вонг, не слушая. — Ну, было пусто до недавнего времени. А Стивен, хоть и кажется замкнутым, вообще-то привык вращаться в обществе. Потому, наверное, и привязался так к этой твари. С ней не так одиноко. Впрочем, — покосился он на Локи, — сейчас это уже не так актуально.

Локи фыркнул презрительно — одиночество Стрэнджа его ничуть не касалось — проверил воду в поилке и вышел прочь.

***  
В следующий свой визит к Целию Аврелиану Локи (по чистой случайности) грыз яблоко. Заметив любопытный взгляд зверька и забавно шевелящиеся усики, он откусил кусочек и осторожно опустил руку в аквариум. Зверёк опасливо приблизился, обнюхал угощение — и вцепился лапками, с аппетитом поедая. Покончив с яблоком, поглядел на всё так же висящую рядом руку и забрался в ладонь.

— Примитивное создание, — хмыкнул Локи, почесал зверушку между ушами и пробормотал: — Знать бы ещё, какое яблоко нужно твоему хозяину.

Целий Аврелиан поглядел на него своими круглыми бессмысленными глазками и тихо пискнул.

***  
Выражение лица Стрэнджа — как бы тот ни силился удержать равнодушную мину — при виде своего питомца, весело бегающего по плечам Локи, было бесценно. Ещё немного поиграв со зверьком, Локи ссадил его на плечо хозяину и, сам не зная, зачем, пояснил:

— Вонг подсказал секрет приручения. Впрочем, стоило догадаться и самому.

Стрэндж кивнул, с лёгкой улыбкой погладил зверушку и выпустил в аквариум.

— Сегодня на ужин ко мне придут местные мастера. Присоединишься?

— Конечно, — ответил Локи, даже не добавив колкость на тему «мастерства» мидгардских мастеров.

В конце концов, он тоже не привык быть один.


End file.
